Damaged Minds, Severed Hearts
by stephfarrow94
Summary: When Dino is told he is to become Hibari's mentor, he understands said boy is difficult. But all it took was one look at those angry, hateful eyes to realise he was dealing with much more than just a problem child. Dino/Hibari D18 yaoi. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: First Encounter.**

When Dino first laid eyes on Hibari, he was honestly surprised to see such a loathsome look in those cold, grey eyes belonging to such a young boy. It was a disdainful expression that should be reserved only for those who had suffered greatly, a look the blond would wish upon nobody.

Keeping his composure as normal as always, Dino's hand travelled to his whip, stroking it calmly as he spoke; he had to be ready for an attack from the volatile teen at all times. "So you're Kyouya Hibari?"

From what Dino had been told about the black-haired boy, it was no surprise that he was instantly challenged to a fight, the teenager attacking with pure instinct that could easily have been mistaken for bloodlust. Or maybe it _was _just that; bloodlust, nothing more and nothing less.

Should Dino be worried? Perhaps. However, he wasn't too concerned with how the fight would play out; as Mafia Boss of the Chiavarone Family, he was confident he would be able to handle anything this kid threw at him.

The blond was skilled enough to dodge the majority of his opponent's attacks, throw in his own, all the while noticing just how empty those eyes seemed to be; filled only with what he deemed hatred – anger, perhaps. But if that was the case, why would those two emotions be directed at him, someone Hibari had never met?

Were those the raven-haired kid's reasons for fighting? The reason he had become so strong, pretty much impossible to beat from everything he had been told? If so, why did that look exist upon such a young face in the first place?

Dino couldn't help but feel hurt knowing that this boy probably wasn't as happy as he should be. Did the younger have friends? A family that supported him? Unlikely; just from a glance he looked to be the solitary, antisocial type.

If that was really true, being Kyouya Hibari's teacher wouldn't be an easy feat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End.**

Dino Cavallone had always thought Japan was a rather beautiful country, the green that always seemed to surround him wherever he went sending peaceful vibes throughout his being. He had spent the majority of his life back in his own country of Italy, but business he couldn't ignore had brought him here more and more.

The blond male was still young, twenty-two years of age and yet, he was one of the strongest assets the Vongola Family had, which was why his help had been requested by said family.

Messy blond hair fell into his eyes as Dino ventured down the quiet street, his straying hair blowing with the light breeze that could only wish to buffet him. He was rather curious about how he could help; from what he had been told briefly, he was to try and tutor a teenager that wouldn't allow themselves to be tamed by anyone.

Dino had thought this was rather curious; if his supposed pupil was hypothetically meant to be as difficult as he was assuming they would be, wouldn't it make more sense to find someone else to take their place? Although, come to think of it, if they were supposed to bear the Cloud Ring, a symbol handed down through the Vongola Family to typify being unbound, it made sense to have such an unruly person on their side.

The Chiavarone boss found his train of thought to be cut short as he arrived at the house he was expected at. Once again, he found himself admiring the way of the Japanese, the two-story home leaving him in awe at just how similar, yet so different, it was to the houses of his own country; though it was a large home surrounded by lush greens, the building itself, with its seemingly-concrete walls, was something not familiar to Italy.

Walking up the pavement to the front door, Dino knocked politely before he stepped back, waiting for an answer. He had left his men elsewhere, wanting to talk privately with the Vongola members; not knowing what he could possibly be told about the student he was to teach, he thought it would be better for his men to remain behind lest something personal be mentioned; he wouldn't appreciate strangers hearing things about him they didn't have to know, after all.

The wooden door was opened and a head of light reddish-brown hair greeted him, a woman Dino recognised as Bianchi, a fellow help to the Vongola whom resided at this house. He nodded politely before he spoke, a smile on his face.

"I was asked to come here by Reborn," Dino explained, his soft voice highlighting his easy-going personality. "Is he about?"

Bianchi nodded, a stick of dango in her mouth. She swallowed the sticky Japanese treat before she pulled the stick away, using it to gesture to the stairwell behind them. "He's upstairs in Tsuna's room."

"Thank you very much, Bianchi." Dino walked into the house, taking the stairs as he had been instructed. The room he was after was just to his left, so it took only seconds for him to knock on the door and enter.

Dino wasn't used to being in this bedroom without its owner present, but aforementioned person was most likely at school, leaving only himself and one other person in it. His companion wore a stereotypical mafia suit complete with the fedora, his spiky hair hidden beneath the material while a green chameleon named Leon perched on the rim. Large eyes observed the blond as lips curled into an amused smile.

"Good afternoon, Reborn," the blond nodded. He took in the sight before him, the black-clad male sitting comfortably on the bed pressed against the wall opposite him.

"Ciao-su." The blond was greeted with a nod of the head, but no further words were spoken until he sat down by the small table in the middle of the room.

The other male – Reborn, as Dino knew him by - spoke, his black eyes looking intently at Dino. When he spoke, it was matter-of-factly. "You're here about the bearer of the Cloud Ring."

"That's right. I don't believe I have enough information on what I'm supposed to do with him."

"Train him." The black fedora tilted downwards, shading Reborn's eyes. Leon didn't move, used to the action. "But it won't be easy."

Dino sighed inwardly, used to his old mentor's way of getting his point across; it was pretty much a riddle he had to find the answer to through trial and error. This wasn't what he wanted to know; he wanted to know what his student's personality was, what to expect and how to handle it.

As polite as Dino was, he knew he would get no further answers out of Reborn so, changing the topic to another of importance, he stayed in the bedroom for an hour longer before realising he had to get back to his own family.

Standing up, Dino brushed imaginary dirt from the fur-rimmed jacket he was wearing, looking down as he addressed his old teacher. "I really should be going; I have things to attend to. Thank you for your time. Arrivederci."

Dino left the room without the standard injury – his clumsiness usually got him hurt even when he was simply entering a room – and, halfway down the stairs, was almost unable to believe how lucky he had been to avoid harm. However, his hopes had been too high as he stumbled on the last few steps, falling to the ground and landing face-first onto the hardwood floor.

The blond hadn't so much as lifted an arm to rub at his head in embarrassment before the front door opened and the teenager who lived here stepped through, his mop of brunet hair blown ragged from the strengthening wind.

Tsunayoshi Sawada glanced down as he heard a small groan of pain from the bottom of the stairwell, his eyes widening as he saw his friend crumpled in a heap. Rushing over, the boy put his hands on Dino's shoulders, worry in his mind; it was no secret the blond was a klutz – one of these days he was going to kill himself before anyone else could.

"Are you okay, Dino-san?!" Tsuna pulled the older male into a sitting position, hoping the other hadn't knocked his head from the fall; it was something that wouldn't surprise him if it had happened.

Dino couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed his head, his soft smile gracing his face. "I'm fine, Tsuna. Thank you for asking."

"Maybe you should just sit for a while." Tsuna took his own advice, sitting next to the man.

Dino chuckled, nodding; he couldn't help but admit that his head _did _hurt just a bit.

Things were quiet between the two for a while, Tsuna lost in thoughts about his other friends while Dino focused on his mission. He couldn't be entirely sure, but he thought the student he was supposed to teach was named Kyouya, or something to that extent.

The Mafia Boss briefly wondered if Tsuna would know anything about the other, if he could help fill in some of the gaps. He knew he wasn't supposed to say anything outright to the boy, but that didn't mean he couldn't ask about him.

"Hey, Tsuna?" Dino glanced at the smaller male, his blue eyes looking into hazel. He tilted his head slightly before he spoke again, careful not to give away his mission. "I heard about someone who goes to your school. I think his name was Kyouya."

"Kyouya?" Tsuna blinked as he tried to process this name. It was true he had heard of a few Kyouyas who went to Namimori Middle along with him, but without more information he couldn't pinpoint who Dino was referring to. "I know of a few. What's their last name?"

"Not entirely sure." Dino laughed good-naturedly. "Heard he's a real good fighter, though."

As soon as he heard the last sentence, Tsuna knew exactly who his friend was talking about; Kyouya Hibari, the prefect of a group of delinquents who called themselves the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. Tsuna knew, despite the fact that the others involved in the committee looked up to Hibari, said teen didn't seem to want anything to do with them, preferring to be by his lonesome instead.

"Yeah..." Tsuna bit his lip as he replied to the man. "I know him... He's, uh... Someone you really wouldn't want to know..."

"Really?" Dino's lips twitched, trying to hold back a smile; what was he going to face in the future? "Why?"

"He's... really aggressive," Tsuna explained. "He doesn't like people and if you do the slightest thing wrong, he'll beat you with his two tonfa."

The blond laughed. "Sounds charming."

Tsuna shook his head quickly; did his friend not know what he was saying? Hibari was _deadly! _"D-dino-san, you –"

"Hmm?" Dino tilted his head, listening as the smaller boy continued talking. "What is it?"

"...Hibari-san is... psychotic! He'll fight anyone and he _never _loses!"

"Think I could take him in a fight?" Though Dino's tone was joking, he was serious about this; though he doubted he wouldn't defeat the teen, if Hibari proved too strong, it would be hazardous for the Vongola Family – if they couldn't control one of their own... Dino hated to think of the consequences.

"I..." This was something Tsuna really had to think about; though Dino was strong, unless his men were with him to keep him motivated to win the fight, he was as clumsy as an excited puppy in a chinaware store. But still... Dino was... _Dino! _There was a reason he was the Mafia Boss of the Chiavarone Family, after all! The skill Dino had with his bullwhip – provided he wasn't being a klutz – was better than that of a rodeo performer who had trained for a lifetime. "...I don't know... You're strong – really! – but so is Hibari-san..."

Dino wasn't fazed by the lack of confidence his friend had in him regarding Hibari; he figured it was just something he'd have to work out for himself when the time came to finally approach said boy.

When that day would come, Dino couldn't help but think he may just need to keep his men on hand just to be on the safe side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Finding the Truth First-Hand**

Kyouya Hibari had been resting peacefully on the roof of his school, his fluffy, yellow bird sitting on his shoulder. Without much to do today, the raven-haired male had thought a sleep sounded nice. The only problem was, his relaxation was soon interrupted by a loud blond who quickly accepted his challenge to fight.

While Hibari was a strong fighter, invincible in his own eyes, he refused to acknowledge that, within seconds of the fight beginning, he was already having trouble against the blond; the older male was not only fast enough to avoid his attacks, he was skilled with the bullwhip he had in his hand.

Backing off, Hibari tried to assess the situation. He understood this stranger was here, trying to recruit him for a mafia or something similar. He also knew if he won this fight, he could decline the offer. However, if he lost... he would be forced into something he didn't want.

"Already tired?" the blond laughed to himself as if he thought his question was funny.

Hibari narrowed his grey eyes, the two steel tonfa he had in each hand raising in the air as he prepared himself to get back into the fight; he wasn't used to losing – especially _taunting. _People were too scared of him to want to risk further injury.

Angered further by the thought of being underestimated, Hibari ran to the taller man. He had managed to land a hit in the other's ribs, but the bullwhip lashed against his cheek, drawing a stream of blood.

The blond grunted, reaching up to hold where he had been struck. The student was vicious enough to know that he had hurt the other, but what he wasn't expecting was for the other to chuckle.

"Nice hit, Kyouya." The pale-haired male grinned before he regained his posture, keeping his feet shoulder-width apart to brace himself for another attack.

"Don't call me Kyouya." The black-haired boy was finding it harder and harder to contain his anger for this interloper; how_ dare _the man come up here and act like they were _friends? _ Hibari didn't _have _friends; he only had people he could use for personal gain and then abandon. Enemies? Lots of them. But friends? _Never. _"It's _Hibari."_

"Maybe it's the custom here to use family names," the blond started, his voice oddly soft without a hint of amusement in it, "but where I'm from, we're more personal."

Hibari couldn't believe what he had just heard; had this person just insinuated he thought they could get _personal...? _A loud growl he didn't recognise as his own filled the air as rage overwhelmed him; he would _never _allow anyone to get close to him, to get _personal _with him. People were _not _to be trusted. The only one he could rely on was _himself. _

The blond was almost unprepared for the sudden burst of speed the other acquired, and he had only just missed a tonfa to the face as he stepped back, countering the smaller arm with his own. He was too shocked by the way Hibari's attacks had suddenly turned feral to be able to block the other arm in time.

The older male felt a pain shoot through his face as the steel tonfa connected with his cheek, but he couldn't allow it to stop him; he had to win this fight – not to get Hibari on their side, but to try and understand what was going on with him.

The pain was intense, the shaggy-haired man knew, but he couldn't stop now – not when Hibari seemed to have lost control of his senses; he had to stop this before it got out of control.

Barely dodging the next attack, but not fast enough to avoid it completely, the taller male winced as he felt a burning ache in his shoulder as it was hit next. Spinning around to face the rabid student, he raised his whip, striking it towards the other.

Hibari snarled as he felt the pain of the whip cutting through his skin, but he could barely focus on anything to truly understand his torso had been injured.

The blond, seeing the way his opponent faltered slightly, took the opening to wrap the younger within the bullwhip, restraining him from further attacking.

The prefect snarled and struggled against his bindings, but it wasn't until he had tired himself out did he finally concede the defeat. Panting slightly, he dropped to his knees once the bullwhip was removed from around him, too tired to truly be angry; he couldn't remember the last time he had lost all control like that but, every time he did, he would return to reality, he was tired beyond belief, an exhaustion even the most intense fight never brought him. Trying to liken his feelings to something seemed too much like a weakness, so the raven had never been able to explain how he truly felt at moments like this.

The blond approached slowly, a smile on his face despite his blue eyes watching cautiously in case the other attacked again. Kneeling beside his defeated opponent, he reached his hand out, intending to introduce himself.

"My name is Dino Cavallone," the young man explained. He hid the hurt from his face when his friendly gesture was ignored, pulling his unshaken hand back to his side. "I come from Italy. I mentioned to you before I am the boss of the Chiavarone Family. We are allies of the Vongola, the family we want you to join."

As much as Hibari wanted to refuse, to say he hadn't agreed to such a thing, he was just too tired to even open his mouth. He instead stared at the older male with a blank look, just wishing he could go to sleep. He could hear his bird chirping somewhere, and he could only wish at that moment that he, too, had wings.

Dino didn't let the silence faze him; he kept talking, hoping the other would respond to him at least once. "You've got a few injuries, Kyouya. Would you like me to take you back with me? Some of my men can give you medical attention."

Hibari's eyes closed as his head shook side-to-side weakly. He wanted the taller male to leave him alone, humiliated as he was with this defeat. Falling limply to his side, grey eyes stared at the bird sitting on the fence surrounding the perimeter of the roof. The yellow fuzzball chirped his name happily before it flew over and landed on his hair, plucking with its claws to make itself comfortable.

Cavallone wouldn't allow himself to be defeated by the sixteen-year-old; he would find a way to get the other to trust him, even if it took a lifetime. Reaching down in an attempt to bring Hibari to his feet, he quickly recoiled at the startled hiss directed his way, noticing the way grey eyes scrunched shut in what he knew was fear.

Did Hibari fear him? Why? He was just someone who wanted to help; was there really any reason to fear him? He was sure he had gone overboard in trying to convey his kindness; why was this boy the only one to reject him, treat him as unkind?

"..." Getting to his feet, Dino stood, understanding he wasn't wanted here – at least not now. "I'm going to buy some lunch if you would like any."

Hibari showed no acknowledgement towards his elder, instead reaching up to pat the yellow bird now sleeping on his head. Shifting so that he now rested on his side, his back facing the taller man, he closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep this humiliation away.

Dino gazed at the boy, his expression soft. He understood he wasn't dealing with just a rebellious child; this was someone who had been damaged – but _in what way?_ Could he do anything to help? Would Hibari _let _him help...?

Knowing that pondering these unanswerable questions would do him no good, Dino instead turned around, leaving the school roof and heading down to the front lawn of the schoolyard. He didn't know why, but hamburgers with a side of pineapple sounded good to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Tempests Within.**

What felt like years had passed since Hibari was sure the other had left for good. Not particularly having the motivation to leave the school and go home, the black-haired boy dragged himself over to the wire fence surrounding the roof.

The green of Namimori Middle was well-kept, no other students in sight while cars passed by on the road adjacent to him. Hibari felt the calming sensation that only his school could seem to bring to him, lowering that killer intent, that anger he felt towards the blond fool for demeaning him like this. As much as he hated being around people, he really did love school. It was a safety net for him, knowing that despite having to put up with other people, he could still be by himself and do what he wanted – that he just didn't have to worry about anything like he had to everywhere else he went.

Thunder rumbled in the grey skies above the student and, seconds later, the light yellow clothing he was wearing slowly became saturated with the falling rain. Black strands of hair fell between his grey eyes, sticking to his pale forehead as he stared blankly into the distance. Beside him lay the two tonfa he had used in his fight against that bustling blond, the blood that had ever-so-lightly coated the steel washing off with the rain.

The loss for the sixteen-year-old boy had conflicted internally to the point where he had been unable to so much as think coherently about what had happened. All he knew was the Italian had come to Japan and was attempting to recruit him for the mafia. He understood that several of his schoolmates were involved in this, but in his introverted existence he made it a point to not stick his nose into their business – not unless the wellbeing of his beloved school was in question; he would fight tooth and nail to prevent damage to the several storey-high building.

Without conscious thought, the boy gathered the tonfa he had discarded beside him, getting to his feet as he started the journey back home. The yellow bird perched in his hair slept peacefully, not bothered in the least by the rain. Hibari was glad it was with him; it gave him the comfort that at least _something _cared about him.

_**~~Thirty minutes later~~**_

The storm outside raged as Hibari closed the door behind him quietly, trying not to draw attention to the other occupants of his home. Slipping his wet shoes off and placing them in the rack beside the front door, the boy glanced around warily, his shoulders tensing unconsciously.

The bird was still asleep in the student's hair, a relief that it was not awake to alert anyone else of his presence. He crept quietly to the back of his house, hoping he would remain anonymous. However, his prayers went unanswered as the familiar chirping of his name made him freeze in his tracks.

"Hibari!" the yellow bird was awake, its excitement obvious as it jumped from its master's head and taking flight to fly around the corridor they were in.

Hibari felt the familiar dread well in his stomach as his body froze, hearing thunderous footsteps making their way towards him. Closing his eyes, he accepted what he knew was inevitable.

"Shut that bird up!"

Hibari unconsciously took a step back as the shape of his father appeared before him. The man was tall, much taller than his son. Like the younger, he had black hair and cold, grey eyes. His shoulders were wide, a contrast to Kyouya's slight form. Unlike the student's usually emotionless face, the man's was drawn in a vicious snarl, his eyes narrowed as hatred consumed his features.

Silently, Hibari reached out, leaving a finger extended for the bird to perch on. He didn't say a word as he turned his back, continuing on his way to his bedroom. He knew better than to open his mouth; if he did, his father would find more reason to catastrophrise the situation.

The bird continued to chirp happily as it flapped its wings, oblivious to the danger behind its master. It stared up at Hibari with its black eyes, happiness overwhelming it.

After crossing the corridor and sliding the rice-paper door open, Hibari stepped into his bedroom, releasing a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Looking down at the bird still on his finger, he couldn't help but frown, his voice a breathy whisper.

"You almost got me hit again..." Black eyebrows creased as Hibari's frown grew at the bird's joyful reply. He understood the creature didn't know it was causing trouble, but sometimes he wished the bird would be quiet in the house; there was enough conflict within the building without the bird adding to it.

The room Hibari had was a traditional Japanese one; it had rice-paper doors leading into the room from within the house, and another one to let him access the deck in the backyard. The walls were bare, no furnishing present except for the bird cage sitting by the futon rolled out in the corner of the room furthest from the bedroom door. There were no windows, the only source of light filtering through his open back door.

The hardwood floor was wet from the rain that was being pelted into his room, but Hibari didn't care; he didn't even bother getting up to close the door. He instead moved to his futon and sat down on it, his wet clothing saturating the bed roll. The only other clothes the boy had were in the laundry, leaving him with only his current school uniform.

The bird jumped down onto the floor beside its owner, nestling against Hibari's leg. It chirped happily as it closed its eyes, preparing for another sleep.

Hibari reached down, stroking the soft feathers with his index finger. As much as he wanted to talk to his bird, he just couldn't find the strength – not with his father around to hear.

_Hibird..._ the teen thought, wanting so badly to say these words outloud, _...you're my best friend... My only friend... I'm so glad I have you... Goodnight, Hibird..._

With those words left unspoken, Hibari settled down under the blanket, ignoring the saturated clothing that was making him shiver. He closed his grey eyes, the sound of the storm lulling him to sleep. If he was lucky, he would be left undisturbed tonight.

_**~~With Dino~~**_

Dino stared glumly out of his hotel room window, his chin in his hand as he watched the lightning tear through the sky, seeing the odd person running in an attempt to get out of the heavy rain. His thoughts were on Kyouya, how he had came back to the school with a bag of hamburgers just for the raven-haired boy, only to find the younger was gone.

The blond wouldn't admit to anyone it hurt him to have that happen; he had wanted nothing more than to try and help the boy. It felt as if his help just wasn't wanted, as if he wasn't good for anything.

The hotel lights flickered overhead as a particularly loud crash of thunder filled the air. The windows rattled with the force, but Dino didn't notice; he was hoping Kyouya had gotten home okay.

The blond was so lost in thoughts, he didn't notice his eyes slowly slipping closed, his breathing evening out as sleep slowly crept upon him. His dreams for that night centred around a violent student who, no matter what he did, would not accept any help from the dream-holder.

If Dino had woken up during the night, he would have noticed the wet tears that had trailed down his cheeks several times throughout the course of his dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: The Truth I'll Never Tell You**

Two days had passed before Dino saw Kyouya again. He knew the younger hadn't been at school, as explained by Tsuna, and he could only wonder why; had their fight been too much for the raven? Had someone else taken advantage of his weakened state? So many questions, but no answers to any of them.

"Kyouya!" Dino hurried towards the boy walking swiftly down the sidewalk of a residential area. He saw the houses around him weren't as well-kept as the others he had visited; the lawns were overgrown and sometimes an abundance of junk could be seen poking through the long films. It wasn't until later would he truly pay attention to the significance of this neglect; right now his only concern was getting Kyouya to talk to him.

Kyouya didn't stop – he didn't even slow down. He continued staring ahead as his black jacket billowed in the wind, hanging loosely off his shoulders. His stride never faltered as he ignored the man behind him running to catch him.

Dino couldn't keep the smile off his face as his footsteps fell in stride with his student's; he felt as if the other was accepting of his presence, allowing the proximity. "I heard you haven't been at school lately."

Kyouya instinctively tensed before he turned to glare at the older male. He reached into the insides of his jacket, his fingers brushing against the cold steel of the two tonfa. "What business is it of yours? I should bite you to death."

Dino raised his hands instinctively, trying to diffuse the situation – but how was that possible with an angry Kyouya? The smaller boy was only violent, almost as if he didn't know anything else. "Calm down, Kyouya! I just was worried something had happened!"

The feeling of anger overwhelmed Hibari at these words; worried? _Worried? _What a _lie. _What an _insult. _He could take care of himself; he didn't need _anyone _to be worried about him! Not at all.

Pulling the tonfa out from underneath his jacket, he moved himself into a fighting position, ready to prove that the blond's _concern _– or whatever it was – was unneeded.

"You have two seconds to remove yourself from my sight before I bite you to death, Cavallone." Kyouya's soft voice was laced with hatred, gruff from anger.

Dino stepped back, not wanting to fight the other. He put as much distance between them as he could without having to raise his voice, hoping he could clarify his thoughts and calm the other down.

"I only mean that when I was told you haven't been going to school," the Chiavarone boss started, "it had me thinking I had hurt you in our fight!"

Kyouya swiped at the air with his right tonfa, offended beyond belief at the other's pitiful attempt of an explanation. "Are you lowering _me _onto the same level as those other _herbivores? _How _dare _you."

The blond understood he was making everything worse, but he didn't know how to fix what he had started; it was clear the younger wanted a fight, but Dino just wasn't in the mood for one; he didn't want to risk further damage to his student – not if it really had been his fault the other had been missin g school.

"Kyouya, please understand I meant no harm with my words..." Cavallone lifted a hand and wiped at his forehead, forced to acknowledge this was one of the hardest situations he had been faced with. "You are my student, and I care about your wellbeing!"

Biting down on his lip, Kyouya took a step forward with all intent on causing as much damage to Cavallone as he could. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, however, he was quickly cut off by the ringtone of his phone humming in his pocket.

Dark eyes narrowed at Dino before they lowered to his pocket, his hand slipping in to retrieve the flip-top device. He winced slightly as he looked at the caller ID, finding his father's name flashing at him. Whether Dino noticed his reaction or not, he did not care; all that mattered was dealing with whatever was about to be thrown at him.

Dino watched carefully as the other answered the phone call, a blond eyebrow raised slightly; what had caused _Hibari _to flinch as if he were a puppy about to be kicked by its master?

Kyouya didn't speak as he lifted the phone to his ear, his eyebrows creasing as he frowned. Dino wasn't sure who was on the other end, but he could hear shouting through the phone from his distance of several feet.

Kyouya closed his eyes before he replied a minute after the shouting had started. "I understand. I won't be late again." With that said, he flicked the phone closed and slipped it back into his pocket, his deadly glare returning as he regarded Cavallone. "I will bite you to death another time, _herbivore."_

Dino couldn't reply; the younger was already gone as if his life depended on it. Reaching up to scratch at his messy hair, he couldn't help but feel as if there was something being kept from him – but what?

_**~~Later that night~~**_

Coming home late had always been a punishment for Hibari, but when he had explained he had been kept up by someone else, the beating was worse than usual. Still sore from the one two days ago, the raven was settled upon his futon, finding it painful to move.

Pain didn't usually bother Hibari – only when it was inflicted by the ones he was supposed to call his parents. He could never understand why, but it always caused his chest to tighten in what he could only describe as discomfort after he had been hurt by his family; whether or not it was physically or mentally didn't matter – it all hurt the same.

Hibird was flying around the room, chirping on occasion as he stretched his wings. He flew out of the open door for a few seconds before he returned with a beak full of grass blades, unceremoniously dropping them on his master's head.

Hibari didn't move; not able to find the motivation to brush the grass from his hair. He only sighed, following the bird's movements with his eyes. He could hear the drunken shouting from inside the house, and he knew his father was on the rampage again.

Part of the boy felt sorry for his mother being abused by her husband, but the sympathy in his heart was overwhelmed by the hatred he felt towards her for allowing the abuse to have happened to them both for so long.

Rolling slowly over onto his side so that his back was to his bedroom door, Hibari closed his eyes, hoping with all his being he would be abused no longer tonight; he was so tired and he just wanted to sleep.

Hibird nestled into his master's hair and, just when they were both on the verge of sleep, the rice-paper door was forced open, grinding on its hinges.

Hibari forced himself into a sitting position, his eyes wide as he observed the way his father stumbled towards him in a drunken manner.

"Kyouya-chan..." the way his name slipped off the man's tongue so easily sent shivers down Hibari's spine. He instinctively reached out towards the tonfa he had dropped beside his futon despite knowing it was useless; even if he did manage to grab his weapons, the man would easily overpower him just like every other time.

The raven-haired man snatched his son's wrists into one hand, pinning them above Hibari's head. With his free hand, he trailed it down the younger's side, slipping beneath the hem of the school shirt Kyouya wore.

Hibari shuddered in disgust as the familiar feel of the large hand on his body, having been subject to their wandering for nearly his entire life. He scrunched his eyes shut in an attempt to block it out before a hand moved to caress his cheek.

"Open your eyes, beautiful..." the drunken slur made Hibari cringe. "I want to see you when I touch you."

Hibari couldn't deny the fact his heart sped up at these words, knowing exactly what was coming – this was the exact thing that had lead to him hating all physical touch. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as he was grabbed in places he didn't want anyone to touch him, hating how his body reacted despite his unwillingness.

Fighting back the tears that threatened to slip down his cheeks, the teenager turned his head to the side, staring outside into the darkness of the night.

Kyouya Hibari hated his life and, in moments like this, he wished for death.


	6. Chapter 6

As the weekend passed by slowly, Hibari had not left his room. He couldn't find the motivation to get himself out of his futon, not even to go and fight someone. He just wanted to be left alone while the injuries on his body healed. Hibird stayed with him, perched in the messy locks of black hair, chirping away every now and then.

It wasn't that Hibari didn't _want _to leave the room – he _hated _coming back home, always preferring to be at school than anywhere else – he was sure if he went out looking as bruised and battered as he did, he would draw unwanted attention to hboth is personal life.

As the Sunday afternoon rolled to a close, the skies darkening as clouds threatened to bombard the earth with rain, the boy was relieved to hear the front door of the house slamming closed only a minute before his parents' car started, indicating their absence.

Pushing himself to his feet, Hibari stumbled over to his bedroom door. He slid it open as quietly as he could before he poked his head out, looking around; he wanted to make sure both his mother and father were gone.

Keeping his footsteps as silent as possible, Hibari wandered throughout the house. He could see no sign of anyone else, but all the empty sake bottles that littered the floor around him gave him the idea that his elders had most likely left to go to the bar; it was a common occurrence for them to drink their supply of sake within the day and then leave to drink elsewhere.

"_Hibari!" _

Hibari looked up as Hibird moved to perch on his shoulder. He couldn't help but let a tiny smile cross his face as he stroked the fluffy bird's yellow back. "Hello, Hibird."

With his parents gone, Hibari knew he was free to do whatever he wanted. If his parents were home, just going to the kitchen for food would earn him mistreatment, let alone coming out to do anything else.

Knowing he was free to show his pain, no longer forced to hide it in fear of worse pain, Kyouya limped over to the couch seated against the back wall of the living room. He carefully pulled the empty sake bottles from the couch and placed them in the kitchen before he returned and sat down, soaking in the comfort of soft furniture against his sore body.

The remote to the TV was next to him, so grabbing the small device, the raven-haired boy flicked the television on, unable to remember the last time he had watched it.

Hibird moved to sit on the arm-rest beside his master, his black eyes staring at the flashing images of the TV. He didn't move when Hibari curled into a ball on the black material, his knees drawn up to his chest as his arms wrapped around them.

Hibari couldn't admit to anyone that it was frightening for him to be out here in such an unsafe place, but knowing his elders, those two would be out all night drinking and stumble back in through the door in the early hours of the morning.

It didn't take the boy long at all for his sleep-deprived eyelids to slip closed, the beginning of sleep taking over him. However, no matter how long he slept for, the slightest noise would wake him up with the paranoia his parents had come back home, even if said noise was only the wind blowing leaves off the tree outside the window adjacent to him.

It wasn't until midnight did Hibari finally calm down enough to remain asleep, even if nightmares plagued him all night.

**~~The next morning~~**

To his relief the next morning, Hibari was still the only occupant of his home, excluding the bird nestled in his hair. His parents hadn't come home during the night which was lucky; if they had stumbled in drunkenly and found him sleeping on their couch, all hell would have broken loose.

Pushing himself up with his elbow, Hibari wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time, finding it no later than seven-forty-eight. If he hurried, he could still get to school in time for the bell.

The yellow bird didn't stir as his master wandered around the house, preparing himself for the day ahead. In fact, he only opened his eyes as the familiar squeaking of the front door opening disturbed his rest. His wings flapped briefly as he lifted himself into the air upon hearing Hibari's voice.

"What are _you _doing here?" Hibari narrowed his eyes at the man standing in front of his door, his hand poised to knock. Without waiting for an answer, he slammed the door closed and turned to walk back into the house, not wanting to deal with this.

The unwelcome guest opened the door and stepped into the house, his soft voice calling out to the boy. "Kyouya, please... Can I just talk to you?"

"No. Go away, Cavallone." Hibari continued walking to his room, hiding his limp as best as he could; it wouldn't do to show the other he was hurt – it would only give the impression he was weak. "You are not welcome here. Leave or I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

The male – Cavallone, Hibari recognised – continued to pace after the younger, his blond eyebrows creased as he frowned. "Kyouya, it's –"

In a split second, Hibari had spun around on the spot, his eyes narrowed and burning with hatred. If his tonfa were not still in his room, he would have drawn them already. "Do. _Not. _Call. Me. _Kyouya."_

Cavallone could only wonder why Hibari was adamant on not being referred to by his given name, but he wasn't about to let that deter him. "Kyouya, I –"

Before the blond could finish his sentence, the front door opened and closed again, a drunken shout filling the air. He raised his eyebrow as he turned to the source of noise but, before he could see anything, he was quickly shoved into the open closet beside them. He blinked at his student in confusion before he – wisely – kept his mouth shut, knowing better than to intrude upon a situation he had no idea about.

Hibari stood his ground as he heard the thunderous footsteps approach him. He had pushed the older male into the closet beside them and kicked the door closed, hoping the other was smart enough to stay there, not wanting to be found with someone else – it would only lead to further problems.

Cavallone listened as hard as he could, trying to work out what was going on. He could hear muffled snarls of 'Kyouya' seconds before the sound of skin being slapped resounded loudly against the walls. His eyes widened as he brought his hands to his mouth, stifling a gasp; was that what he thought it was...?

The blond could hear Hibari muttering something back, but whatever he was saying was cut off by a loud bang. Though he couldn't be sure without having seen it for himself, it sounded as if something heavy had been shoved into the wall between them.

There was silence for a few minutes, making Cavallone too nervous to so much as shift his position. He didn't know what he should do; should he poke his head out and see what had happened? Try and sneak out of the house? Sneaking was impossible; he would no doubt fall over and make his presence known.

However, the decision was made for him as the closet door was slowly pulled open. The Chiavarone boss moved himself backwards in an unconscious attempt to hide himself before the familiar face of Hibari greeted him.

The man's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him; the boy's lip was split and bleeding, his right eye closed as if it was painful to hold open. He was sitting on the floor, his body slumped against the wall as he glared with one eye at the blond, his voice a low, deadly hiss.

"Get. Out." Cavallone had to lean forward just to make these words out.

Hibari only raised his voice as he swatted at the air towards the other. "_Get out!"_

Cavallone didn't need to be told twice; getting to his feet, he ran as fast as he could towards where he remembered the front door was, hoping with all his being no one would see him fleeing – it wouldn't do either of them any good to be seen.

Hibari dropped a heavy arm to his side as he panted in pain. He scrunched his eye shut, trying to ignore the throbbing in his ribs and shoulder; he was sure they had been damaged after he was kicked into the wall.

Not caring to so much as drag himself back to his bedroom, Hibari just sat where he was, staring at the hardwood floor beneath him, feeling his sanity draining more and more with each passing second. Sometimes, he just couldn't be sure whether he wanted to be saved, or if death was a better alternative for the pain he suffered.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Dino had arrived back at his hotel room, he could barely control his thoughts. He was horrified to have realised the truth behind the boy's cold nature, unable to understand how someone could abuse their child in such ways. While it was true he was a mafia boss himself and had done some terrible things because of that title, he had never found enjoyment out of them and, if at all possible, he wouldn't harm anyone younger than eighteen.

The blond paced the expansive floor, not knowing what to do; as Hibari's teacher, he felt it was his job to try and protect the younger, to get him out of that situation – while Dino had had a fairly good childhood, he, too, had suffered at the hands of an unloving step-father. Though he had never been abused as badly as he could only guess Kyouya was, it still hurt knowing his mother had replaced his late father with a man who had a cruel tongue and an angry heart.

If there was anything at all he could do to help Kyouya, he would do it – not just because he was the boy's teacher, but because he _cared. _

Dino's right-hand man, Romario, watched his boss from the couch he was sitting on, worry in his eyes. He frowned, not knowing what had brought this act of anxiousness on; the Chiavarone boss was such a strong, caring man and nothing fazed him. Had something happened on the blond's outing? Was there a reason he had been asked to stay behind at the hotel room?

"Boss?" Romario called out, hoping to still the younger male's pacing. He raised an eyebrow when the other didn't even acknowledge his words.

Getting to his feet, the right-hand man approached the smaller male, reaching out to grab Dino's shoulders. He spoke once the other stopped moving and was looking at him.

"Boss, are you okay?" The raven-haired man bit his lip, worried; he adored his boss, just like all the other subordinates – they were lucky to have someone like Dino in charge of them. "Can I help with anything?"

Dino's blue eyes flicked from side-to-side, not knowing what he should say; he didn't want to reveal Kyouya's situation, knowing he himself wouldn't appreciate such personal information being spread about himself. But at the same time, should he keep his mouth closed? He knew if he didn't have his mother there to talk to about his step-father's mistreatment, he probably wouldn't have gotten out of that situation; his mother was kind enough to leave the man, not wanting for her son to endure such a thing so soon after his father's passing.

Sometimes Dino wondered what he would have turned out like if his mother had never left that man.

"...Romario?" Dino reached up and rubbed at his hair, shaking his head slightly. "...Can I hear your opinion on something?"

"Of course, boss. What is it?"

"...If you knew someone you cared about was being mistreated, what would you do?"

Romario didn't want to pry into his boss' affairs too deeply, knowing it wasn't his place to enquire. Instead, he tried to help as best as he could while trying not to be too nosy.

"Well, I guess that depends on the level of mistreatment, boss. Have you spoken to them about it?" Dino shook his head. "...I guess you should try and talk to them about what's happening and see what they want you to do."

Dino sighed before he answered. "...I don't think he'll tell me anything, nor want my help."

"Is there a particular reason for that?"

"...I don't think he trusts me – or anyone, for that matter." It hurt Dino to admit this, but he knew it was true. "...I wish he did, but... I think I will make things worse if I try and talk to him about it..."

Without missing a beat, Romario replied with all the heart he could muster; he truly felt this was the right course of action – a course his adored boss would certainly be able to handle. "Than you have to show him you _can_ be trusted, sir. There's nothing you can't do; I know you can help him."

Smiling softly, Dino nodded, glad to have gotten such things off his chest. He felt touched by his subordinate's words, but if that was the way Romario felt...

"You're right. Thank you for listening, Romario." Patting his subordinate on the shoulder, Dino left the hotel room, needing to get some air to clear his thoughts.

Whatever he could do to help Kyouya, he would do it; that much Dino was sure of.

_**~~ With Hibari ~~**_

Hibari was in a foul mood. He was sitting on the couch in the Disciplinary Committee, glaring at nothing. As much pain as he was feeling, the skylark just didn't want to stay at home – not while the police had arrived to his house to investigate a domestic violence report from their neighbours.

The raven-haired boy was glad to be alone; he needed the time to think. As much as he kept his emotions bottled up inside, he didn't think he could do this anymore. He couldn't handle the abuse, the pain, the fact that everyone around him was happy in their own lives with their own loving family while he was on the outside looking in.

It wasn't fair that he was the only one who suffered like this, and as much as he liked his solitude, the feeling of being feared by those weaker than him, it just wasn't enough; was it so bad he wished he had _someone _he could trust?

Hibari's reputation as a blood-thirsty bully was known all throughout the town, and no one in their right mind would pick a fight with him unless they were either stupidly brave. It was nice to not be the only one living in fear, to be someone who was feared in return, and he felt he could somewhat understand why his parents were the way they were; they did enjoy their only child fearing them?

The skylark couldn't imagine what life would be like if he had a good family; seeing the way everyone else enjoyed life while _he _wished for death to claim him on a regular basis.

But what _would _death be like? Was it really his only salvation? His only way out? What would happen if he died? Would anyone miss him? Or would they be happy he was gone? Would... would his parents... even notice he was gone...?

Closing his eyes, Hibari's body tensed as he felt himself becoming overwhelmed with emotion. The thought that his family wouldn't even realise he was dead felt like someone forcing a dagger through his heart.

Looking out of the window of the Disciplinary Committee office, the briefest thought of how painful it would be to throw himself out of the window crossed his mind before he flinched and forced his train of thoughts to change direction.

Whether or not death was his only alternative, Hibari wasn't ready to lower himself to a herbivore's standards of committing suicide – not yet, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

"You _what?" _Tsuna's brown eyes widened at the blond's words, finding it hard to believe what he had just been told – did Dino just say Hibari lived in an abusive household?

Dino sighed as he repeated himself. "Kyouya's father beats him."

Tsuna looked over at his two friends, hoping for some support – having been raised by his mother for as long as he could remember, he had only ever received love and affection and he couldn't imagine his life without it.

"Y-yamamoto?"

The black-haired boy Tsuna was addressing tilted his head, a rare frown on his face. "Should we try and help, Tsuna?"

Before the brunet could reply, Dino raised his hands, intervening. "I think it will be better for you guys to stay out of this – I highly doubt Kyouya wants anyone to know. I'll try and talk to him, okay?"

The silver-haired boy who had been standing by Tsuna's side growled as he pulled cigarette from his mouth. "He's a psycho. He'll probably kill you if you so much as_ look _at him, Bucking Horse Dino." Just stay out of his personal affairs and it'll be better for all of us."

"G-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shook his head, his eyes widening at his friend's words; how could the boy be so cold-hearted to someone who was suffering? "Gokudera-kun, can you not see this is probably why Hibari-san is so aggressive and doesn't like people near him?"

The boy known as Takeshi Yamamoto nodded as he wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Hibari-san might be hurting inside, Gokudera. What if he wants someone to help but doesn't know how to show it? He might be too scared to ask for it."

"Why are you taking _his _side, baseball-freak?" Green eyes narrowed at Yamamoto, his explosive temper heating up. "All Hibari is is a blood-thirsty bully."

"Hayato, I don't think you're willing to understand the situation," was Dino's calm input. "Kyouya is _abused. _It's not his fault he's the way he is."

Hayato Gokudera could have cared less about Hibari's personal situation – he hated the raven-haired teenager with all his being and no amount of pity would change his mind. "As the Tenth's Cloud Guardian, Hibari should be more respectful to him!"

Tsuna knew he should have expected something like this from the Storm, but what could he do? He couldn't force Gokudera to change his opinion or anything of the like – he just wished the Italian-Japanese boy was more understanding.

Dino pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "Kyouya really shouldn't be at fault for who he is, Hayato. I'm sure if he had a better upbringing he wouldn't be this way."

Tsuna could sense his best friend was about to start a fight with Dino, and he wanted to stop it before everything got out of control.

Reaching out to grab the taller boy's shoulder, Tsuna's brown eyes stared into green ones. "Gokudera-kun, please listen to what Dino-san has to say – He's older than we are and he knows more about this than us."

As much as Gokudera would have loved to argue, this was his beloved _Tenth _telling him to stop – and if it was the Tenth's orders, than he would obey them. Dropping to his knees, the silver-haired boy overdramatically apologised. "Forgive me, Tenth! I was out of line!"

Tsuna patted his friend's shoulder, used to Gokudera's odd way of saying sorry. "It's okay. I just… don't think you should be so harsh on Hibari-san."

"You're right, Tenth." Gokudera's eyes sparkled with admiration and, if he had one, Tsuna was certain his tail would be wagging like a puppy.

Dino cleared his throat in order to get attention. "Does anyone have any idea on what I should do about this?"

"Just be honest." Yamamoto's goofy smile had returned, his eyes shining brightly. As naïve as he was, he still gave good advice when it was needed. "Maybe that's all he's been waiting for – someone to notice and _care _about his situation."

Dino smiled back. "Thank you, Takeshi. I guess I'll do that. Does anyone know where he would be at the moment?"

Checking his watch, Yamamoto nodded. "It's almost five, so he should be finishing up with the Disciplinary Committee. If you go back to our school you should catch him before he leaves."

Dino's smile widened at the boy's information. "Thank you all very much. I'll try and catch him before he goes home. I'll see you later."

Turning on his heels, Dino started to run, his heart racing as he thought about how he could handle this situation – if he were to be honest, he would have to explain how badly he wanted to help. He also had to make himself seem as genuine as possible because he highly doubted Kyouya would believe him as it is.

As hard as this could be, Dino couldn't give up – he had to help someone in need.

_**~~Namimori Middle~~**_

As Takeshi had said, Dino found Kyouya leaving the school, heading in the direction he knew his home was. Jogging to catch up to him, he started calling out.

"Kyouya!" Dino panted heavily as he closed the distance between them. "Kyouya, wait up!"

Without even turning his head, Kyouya knew exactly who was behind him – there was only one other person besides his parents who were bravely stupid enough to call him by his given name.

Growling to himself, the skylark cursed his luck – hadn't today been bad enough already without some clumsy idiot to add to it?

"What do you want, herbivore?" Kyouya spat. He was in no mood to be patient – his entire body ached, he was absolutely exhausted and he just wanted to go home. He ignored the bird that flew down onto his shoulder and chirped his name and, if looks could kill, his would have murdered the blond ten times over by now.

"Kyouya, I understand you hate me, but –"

Before the Chiavarone Boss could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Kyouya. "Now that _that's _been established within your thick mind, leave me alone as I do not want to be crowded by the likes of _you."_

Kyouya turned around to leave but, before he could get far at all, he was frozen in his tracks by Cavallone's next words.

"I know your parents abuse you, Kyouya." The blond's voice was softer than Hibari had ever heard it, and maybe he was delusional but he thought he even heard _sympathy _within it.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two before Kyouya turned back around, his eyes glinting evilly as his body tensed. "Do _not _pretend you know _anything."_

Dino's reply wasn't a verbal one; he instead lifted his left sleeve up to his elbow, presenting a large tattoo that covered most of the skin. When he saw the skylark's confused look, he explained. "I got this tattoo to hide my own bruises, much like how you won't show an inch of your own body."

Kyouya blinked, taking in the words; what was that herbivore saying? "…"

"I understand what you're going through, Kyouya, and I want so badly to help you…" Dino's voice was barely a whisper, his eyes shining sadly. "…I… I've never told anyone this before, but I… I've been abused, too… And I know you push everyone away and I can understand somewhat! Maybe you're too afraid to open up to anyone or seek help, but… You don't have to be scared anymore…"

As much as Kyouya resented his hidden fears being dug up, he couldn't deny that Dino was right – he _was _scared, and he didn't know how to get help. But what difference did it make? Even if someone knew, it didn't mean he was going to let them in on everything – to _help _him.

"I would never accept the help of a herbivore, Cavallone."

"But that's just it!" Dino's voice was growing desperate as the Italian grabbed Kyouya's shoulders. "You never use anyone's names. They're all herbivores to you, aren't they? But you call me by my family name. That means something, Kyouya! You won't even refer to Tsuna by his family name. Please, you can't tell me that –"

Dino was so caught up in his rambling, he didn't see the fist that had flown at his face. With an oomph, he fell backwards onto the cement walkway beneath him, one hand coming up to hold his injured cheek.

"You're crowding me, herbivore," Kyouya growled. Before he could say anything more, a speck of green between them caught his attention. Squinting slightly, he leant down to pick up the shelled creature that had just made an appearance.

_A turtle…? _Kyouya blinked at the small thing, seeing the way its head poked out of its shell and seemed to stare straight through him. _Where did it come from…?_

"That's Enzo…"

Kyouya looked up at Dino's unexpected voice. He remained silent, the turtle still in his hold.

"…He's my pet," Dino explained. "He must have fallen out of my jacket when you hit me."

"I didn't know you had a pet," Kyouya stated simply.

"…Is he not to your liking?" Dino tilted his head, his question sincere; from his understanding Kyouya liked little animals.

"I never said that." Kyouya blinked. "I just never saw you as someone who would have a pet."

Dino grinned sheepishly. "…"

_**~~XX~~**_

Hibari had never spoken so much to anyone within a day as he had spoken to Cavallone within just a few minutes.

Now, as the skylark closed the front door behind him, he knew tonight was going to be another bad one – he could hear his parents fighting before he even got to his house.

When the boy was inadvertently dragged into the fight, he could imagine the only reason it felt as if there was the tiniest slither of hope in this dark situation was because _someone _knew and had offered to help, even if he had declined said help.

_Does Cavallone truly understand? _Hibari found himself wondering that night as he tried to slip into a deep sleep. _Is that why he wants to help? Because he knows what it's like? What happens if I accept his 'help'? Will it make things worse? What if he doesn't know how to help? …How do I even _acknowledge _I want him to help me…? But is that true…? Do I really want help from a _herbivore…? _…I feel like I'm going insane… But I'm just so tired… I… I-I don't want this life any longer… If I have to degrade myself to a herbivore's level and allow someone to help me… I don't know anymore… So tired… Just… so tired…_

Dark eyes slipped closed as Hibari fell into a sleep plagued by nightmares – but this time, there was a familiar blond in his dreams who was trying to protect him from his parents, the very first time someone had tried to look after him – even in his _dreams. _Did this mean… his future wasn't as bleak as it had seemed…?

Was trusting Cavallone to help… really the right option…? Only time would tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Dino was surprised that someone was knocking on his hotel door at three in the morning. He had woken up and was about to get a drink when he heard the small, uncertain taps on the wood, almost as if whoever was on the other side was unsure of what they were doing here.

Warily, Dino walked to the door, a glass of water in one hand and his bullwhip in the other; he could never be too careful about rivalling families. Romario was poking his head out of his bedroom, ready to step in if anyone dared attack his beloved boss.

Setting the glass down on the corner table sitting by the door, Dino hesitantly wrapped his hand around the doorknob before he opened it, preparing himself for an ambush; he didn't know of anyone here in Japan who would seek his help so early in the morning.

However, when the blond saw Kyouya standing emotionlessly in the hallway, his hand poised to knock once more, Dino nearly fainted on the spot – if there was one person he would never, in a million years, have expected to be on his doorstep at this time, it was the raven.

"Kyouya, did something happen?" Dino stepped to the side, allowing the boy room to enter if he wanted. He was surprised when the younger did so without reluctance, having expected at least some sort of unwillingness – not for him to enter as if it was exactly what he had come here for.

Kyouya was silent as he walked further into the hotel room until he was standing by the couch, looking down at the black material. Without asking, he sat himself down on the end, resting against the raised arm as he stared blankly ahead of him.

Dino shut the door behind him before he walked to Kyouya's side, hoping he could get something out of the boy. "Kyouya…? Something happened for you to have come here, didn't it…?" The blond didn't ask how the raven knew where he was staying – it was irrelevant and all that mattered was helping the teenager.

When Kyouya spoke, his emotionless tone was so out of context with what he was talking about. "They're dead. Both of them. …Dead…"

Dino felt his stomach clench at these words – surely Kyouya didn't mean… "Who…?" he whispered, reaching out to put his hand on Kyouya's shoulder in a comforting manner. He didn't speak when he was shrugged off, knowing it wasn't important.

"My parents. They're dead. My father… He killed my mother, and then shot himself. I was sleeping when I heard the gunshot. I woke up. The blood… There was blood everywhere…"

Despite the monotone voice Kyouya was using, Cavallone could see the trauma in those onyx orbs. Maybe the skylark was used to blood from his peers, maybe even _his own, _but the blood that signified the end of his parents' lives…?

"Kyouya…" Dino was horrified, and he didn't know how he could help. Glancing behind him to see Romario still standing in the doorway of his bedroom, he nodded, knowing the black-haired man would understand his orders and go down to Kyouya's home to sort things out.

"I…" The cracking of Kyouya's voice gave Dino insight into the torment the boy must be going through. "…I don't…"

Dino knew he probably shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself from engulfing the younger in a gentle hug. He knew what it was like to lose a parent, but he couldn't imagine how he would have felt if his father had died in such a manner.

"Kyouya, please stay the night here," Dino whispered. He noticed Kyouya didn't move in his hold, much less pull away, so he could only imagine Takeshi had been right in guessing maybe all Kyouya wanted was for someone to notice his pain.

"…" Kyouya just closed his eyes, not knowing how to convey the fact that he _did _want to stay. Surely it was obvious if he had come all the way here…?

Dino understood. He carefully removed his arms from the boy before he stood up. "I'll get you a blanket, Kyouya."

Kyouya just stayed where he was, the memories of seeing his parents' bodies lying on the floor of the living room playing through his mind, the blood that had splattered all over the walls, the floor and even the furniture making him feel sick to his stomach. His head ached as he tried to understand how he felt about the situation – his father, he was glad to have him gone, but his mother… He remembered a time when the woman would actually try and protect him from his father's rage. He didn't know when it had all changed – all he knew was that the woman who had once showered him with love and affection had slowly started resenting him.

If Kyouya were to cry over either of his parents, it would be for the mother who had once loved him. He knew that.

When Dino came back out and wrapped a heavy blanket around the boy, he was surprised when a hand reached up and grabbed at the sleeve of his nightshirt, pulling him down next to him.

"K-kyouya…?"

"Tired…" Kyouya mumbled. He didn't know what on Earth had possessed him to do so, but he soon found himself lying on his side, his head situated on the blond's lap. It was different from the times his father had forced his crotch to his face – there was no pain, no disgusting smell or foul taste left to linger on his senses – there was a mutual trust, a reassurance that things would be okay and, for the first time in a long time, Kyouya found himself enjoying the proximity of another body.

Dino ran his hand through raven locks as he felt the other relax against his touch. Smiling, his eyes softened as he opened his mouth, singing the same song his mother would sing to him when he was young and couldn't sleep from nightmares.

_Fai la nanna principino,  
Fai la nanna cuoricino,  
Dormi bene nel lettino,  
Che la mamma e' qui vicino._

_Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto  
E vedrai tutto e' un incanto._

_Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro  
Son piu' belli, mio tesoro.  
Viola, arpa e mandolino:  
Tutto e' suono per il mio bambino_

_Fai la nanna rosellina,  
Fai la nanna bambolina,  
Dormi bene nel lettino,  
Che la mamma e' qui vicino._

_Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto  
E vedrai tutto e' un incanto._

_Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro  
Son piu' belli, mio tesoro.  
Viola, arpa e mandolino:  
Tutto e' suono per il mio bambino_

When Dino looked down at his lap, he felt his heart warm at the sight of a sleeping Kyouya. For the first time since he had met the boy, the usually stoic face had a peaceful expression, the slightest curl of his lips indicating a smile as his chest rose and fell slowly with each breath. A hand was clutching the hem of Dino's nightshirt tightly, and the boy's knees were drawn to his chest.

Dino closed his eyes, too, not wanting to risk waking the boy by leaving for his own bed. When sleep came for him and his dreams started, he dreamt of the boy in his lap, of seeing that relaxed smile more and more.

Did this mean… Kyouya was starting to trust Dino…? Cavallone could only hope so.


	10. Chapter 10

When Dino awoke the next morning, he knew he should have expected for the solitary teenager to have left sometime throughout the morning, but it still hurt, feeling as if Kyouya didn't trust him as much as he had thought.

Cavallone sighed as he looked up to the clock sitting on the wall of the hotel room. He could see it was nearing nine in the morning, so he got up and moved to the bathroom, preparing to clean himself for the rest of his day.

The hot steam swirled around his body as Dino washed himself, his thoughts on Kyouya, but when he soon found his nether-regions reacting to his innocent thoughts of the boy, he became worried; Kyouya was so damaged and he could only imagine how the younger would feel if he knew Dino had become aroused by thoughts of him.

"Damnit…" Dino glanced behind him to the door of the bathroom. He felt guilty for what he was about to do, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer – somewhere along the lines of wanting to help and protect the boy, he had developed feelings stronger than they should have been. He wanted to be able to hold Kyouya in his arms, kiss away the tears he _knew _had been shed, to wash away the filth his twisted father had left behind, for their bodies to become one with the skylark's consent – his _want _for it to happen.

Dino hissed as he wrapped his hand around his length, the last time he had done this too long to remember. "Kyouya…"

Part of him knew he wasn't much better than Kyouya's father for having such feelings about a sixteen-year-old boy when he himself was twenty-two – but damnit, he _loved _that boy and he would _never _hurt him.

Dino closed his eyes as he slumped against the shower wall, his hand quickening its pace. He pictured Kyouya leaning against his body, the boy's pale, skinny frame slick with sweat as their tongues battled for dominance together. He could see himself pumping Kyouya's member with a gentle hand, erasing every disgusting trace of his father from the boy. Kyouya's onyx eyes were closed, a pleasured expression on his face as he rocked into the touch.

Even in Dino's imagination, he couldn't bear to penetrate such an abused body, but the loving touches he lavished upon Kyouya was enough for him to release in his own hand, the falling water washing away his seed.

Dino panted slowly as he smiled to himself, feeling better than he had in a while. He felt as if he had been refreshed emotionally, so he turned off the taps and left the shower, grabbing the towel that was sitting on the sink opposite him.

The blond was quick to dry his body before he wrapped the thin material around his waist and made his way back to his bedroom. He hummed softly to himself as he pulled new clothes out from the suitcase he had sitting under his bed, a clean pair of cargo pants and a black shirt.

_I wonder how Kyouya's doing today… _Dino thought to himself as he dressed his body. _He might still be in shock over last night… But knowing him, he's gone to school. I can sense it._

Slipping the black t-shirt over his head, the Chiavarone boss grabbed his brown jacket, slipping it over his slim body. He was just about to turn and leave the room to check on Romario, but his phone started ringing from its place on the double bed.

The blond picked the phone up, recognising the caller ID as Tsuna. He wondered what the boy could want at this hour as he was sure Tsuna would be at school.

"Hello, little bro. What's up?"

Tsuna sounded concerned as he whispered into the microphone, surely hiding from his teachers in order to speak to the older Mafioso. "H-hibari-san… told me to tell you… he wants you to train him…"

"Hm?" Dino raised an eyebrow; had his parents' deaths really affected him this badly…? "Was there a reason?"

"…The Ring Battles…" Tsuna explained. "He wants to accept you as his teacher…"

"This is strange," Dino mused. "Why couldn't he tell me himself?"

"I'm not sure… I… I think Hibari-san is embarrassed, or even ashamed of asking for help…"

Getting to his feet, Dino knew he had to talk to Kyouya as soon as he could. "He's at school today, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Listen, I'm going to come and see him, okay? If you run into him, can you tell him I'm on my way?"

"…O-okay…"

"Thank you, little bro. I'll talk to you later."

Dino hung the phone up quickly before he slipped it into his pocket, not wanting to waste a minute; he had to talk to Kyouya, make sure the boy was okay – something was seriously wrong if he was acting this way, and he had a sneaking suspicion it was due to the deaths of his family.

_**~~Hibari~~**_

Staring up at the clouds, Hibari couldn't help but replay last night's events over in his mind. He remembered finding his parents dead in the living room, and the shock of his had sent him to the first person he could think of – Cavallone.

The blond had been so gentle and accepting of him, but why did it feel as if he was someone who could be trusted? From an early age, he had been taught _no one _was trustworthy – no even family – so why did this man seem so different…?

"Kyouya…?"

Hibari sat up when he heard Cavallone's voice. He blinked tiredly at the blond and, in that moment, it suddenly felt as if the stress that had accumulated over so many years was only just now breaking free.

Moving towards Cavallone, Hibari buried his face in the other's chest as he felt warm arms wrap around him. He sniffed, unable to let himself cry, but feeling as if he were about to throw up.

Cavallone just ran a gentle hand through the boy's hair, humming every now and then. When he felt the younger slowly start to relax, he whispered, "If you still want to, we can start training somewhere away from here, okay?"

Hibari just nodded. "…Okay…"

If Cavallone was a lesser man, he may have cried at the lifeless tone in the boy's voice – instead, he hugged him tighter to his body, wishing there was something – _anything – _he could do to help.

The only problem was, he was almost certain Hibari still would not accept such personal help.


	11. Chapter 11

It felt as if Hibari had been training with Dino for years by the time he staggered exhaustedly back into the blond's hotel room; ever since his parents had died, he hadn't been able to gather the strength to return to his own home – the nightmares were enough.

The skylark was reluctant to acknowledge just how well Dino had taken care of him during their time away – Cavallone had fed him, made sure he was warm at night and, when the nightmares had him waking up in a cold sweat, he was there to make sure he got back to sleep alright.

Sitting down on the couch, Hibari pulled his knees to his chest as he glanced at the TV in front of him. He wanted to turn it on but years of abuse had made him afraid to so much as reach for the remote.

Cavallone noticed this and, without a word, turned the television on. He smiled when he saw the corners of Hibari's lips tug in a faint smile and sat down on the couch with him.

There was silence between them as they focused on the TV. It was nothing special; just some old re-runs of a show that had long since finished.

Hibari could feel himself drifting off to sleep, but as much as he struggled to stay awake it was near impossible. His eyes slipped closed and he was out to it.

When Cavallone noticed the sleeping teenager, he stood up and fetched a blanket to wrap over the skinny body, hoping to keep the morning chill away from him. Hibari just murmured something unintelligible before he rolled onto his side, facing the back of the chair.

Cavallone knew just one thing at this; he was falling harder and harder for the teenager with each passing day.

_**~~Later that day~~**_

"N-no…"

Dino looked behind him at the couch Kyouya was sleeping on, the familiar frightened pleas he had become accustomed to hearing being whimpered out in terror.

"D-don't touch me…!"

"I'll call you back, Romario," Dino said softly into the receiver of his phone, not wanting his subordinates to know of the skylark's fragile mental state.

Getting up from the chair he had been sitting on a distance away from Kyouya, Dino once again prepared himself to help relax the traumatised teen. Calling out as he made his way over slowly, the blond watched as Kyouya stirred slightly.

"Kyouya, it was just a dream," Dino said gently as he knelt by the boy's side. He reached out, running his hand through black hair in a soothing manner. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kyouya shook his head, his face paling as his eyes closed once more. "…Don't need to… I'm fine…"

Dino knew that was a lie, but he also knew not to pry. Nodding, he sat down on the couch, wracking his brain on what to say. He didn't want to come off as prying or disrespectful, but he wanted to tell the younger that he was there for him no matter what.

Kyouya, however, was thinking back on his dream. For the first time, it hadn't been his father trying to abuse him, but instead it was Dino trying to coax him into a kiss. He thought it was fair enough his dream-self had been terrified of the contact, but it wasn't as if the blond had been forceful or anything – in fact, dream-Dino had been gentle, patient and understanding when he was pushed away.

Kyouya couldn't recall having any feelings towards the Chiavarone boss other than a mutual trust that walked a fine line between them.

The skylark glanced up at Dino, seeing the blond looking out of the window. His black eyes fixed on those red lips curiously. _I wonder what it's like to be able to kiss someone without being afraid… Without being hurt… _

Hibari shook his head. _Did I just… Was I considering kissing _Cavallone…? _But… _why? _Why _him? Kyouya flinched as he acknowledged the truth. _He's the only one who's ever kept their promise of not hurting me – of taking care of me. No one else has either been interesting enough or kind enough… But Cavallone is both of those things… _

Dino looked at Kyouya, feeling the boy's gaze fixed on him. "Kyouya? Are you okay?"

Kyouya had no idea why he replied with what he did – all he knew is that once he had spoken, he regretted it. "Kiss me."

Dino had been shocked at first, but he was quick to notice the horror, the embarrassment in those black orbs that were still looking at him. Had Kyouya meant to say what he did? Had it been a spur of the moment kind of thing and now he was regretting ever thinking it?

"Kyouya…?" Dino reached a hand out to touch the boy, but Hibari just pulled away.

"Don't touch me…" Kyouya whispered, looking down at his lap. "…I didn't mean what I said…"

Dino saw straight through the lie, but he didn't want to call the damaged teen out on it. Instead, he placed his hand on Kyouya's chin, feeling the smaller body tense at his touch. He tilted the boy's head up so they were looking at each other, and his heart broke when he saw the fear in the onyx eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Dino whispered, his blue eyes as soft as ever. He smiled gently when Kyouya nodded, knowing what he had to do. "Close your eyes, okay?"

Kyouya was hesitant at first but he did as he was told. His body started shaking instinctively and, when a hot pair of lips pressed against his, he gasped and tried to pull away. Dino's hands moved to his shoulders, holding him in place as he pulled his lips away.

"Relax," Dino whispered. Kyouya cracked his eyes open to look at him and, after seeing the sincerity on his face, he closed his eyes once again, willing himself to calm down.

Dino kissed the boy again, patient as he kept his lips upon pale ones. He was in no hurry to demand more from the boy – this moment was solely for helping heal the damaged boy.

Kyouya reached up after a few seconds, his hands wrapping in the brown jacket Dino was wearing. He felt himself relaxing into the kiss, slowly understanding that he had been right about Dino all along – this man was someone he could trust, someone who wanted to help him, someone who _understand _what it was like to come from bad backgrounds.

Taking the plunge, Kyouya gathered all his strength and opened his mouth, inviting Dino's tongue to enter. He moaned softly, his hands squeezing, as his tongue battled Dino's for dominance.

When they broke away for air, Kyouya looked into Dino's eyes, able to acknowledge the affection he had seen in them every day. He couldn't stop the tears that started to flow down his cheeks, realising his biggest mistake in life had been pushing this man away – this was the first person he had come across who genuinely _loved _him.

Maybe… Maybe Cavallone could teach him how to love, too.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the night of the Mist Battle when Hibari found himself sitting on Cavellone's lap, their tongues dancing for domination. The skylark ground his hips experimentally against his partner's, enjoying the small groan he elicited. He felt in control of this moment and that was what led him to summoning the strength to want to go further.

Standing up, Hibari glanced over his shoulder at the red-faced Chiavarone Boss, silently telling him to follow him into the bedroom.

The blond didn't need to be told twice; he stood up and followed eagerly, the bulge in his cargo pants displaying his want.

The raven closed the door behind them before he crawled onto the bed, knowing he had to take advantage of this moment in order to truly heal from the damage his father had inflicted on him. Cavallone also understood this and was doing his best to comply with his soon-to-be lover's wishes.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Dino held his arms out, inviting Hibari back onto his lap. The teenager did so, rubbing their crotches together once again.

Dino ran a hand down the side of his partner's body, slipping it underneath the hem of the shirt. He could feel warm skin beneath his hand, scars marring soft flesh every now and then.

Hibari didn't seem to protest so Dino joined their mouths together once more as he slid his hand up to rub against a perk nipple. He felt the body on his lap tense and shiver, but the dark eyes that stared into his own were full of lust, no fear to be found.

The Prefect bit back a soft whimper as he felt calloused hands touching him with tenderness he had never experienced before, bringing out pleasure he had always been denied.

"Does it feel good?" Dino whispered, wanting to make sure he was doing things right. He smiled when he received a hum of encouragement, using his other hand to lift Hibari's shirt. He ran his tongue around the small nubs, provoking a few more whimpers of pleasure from the younger.

Hibari was hesitant to slip his pants off, but he did it anyway. He pulled his shirt from around his head and dropped it to the floor as Dino's tongue still assaulted his chest. He was gently pressed onto his back, resting against the soft mattress.

"Are you…" If Hibari were a lesser person, he would have flushed at what he was about to ask – but he instead just lowered his voice, "…are you taking yours off, too?"

Dino nodded, pulling back so that he could shrug his jacket off to rest beside the younger's discarded clothing. His black shirt came next, followed by the cargo pants, revealing plain white boxers with a large bulge obvious.

Onyx eyes stared at the bulge warily, and Dino – knowing what Hibari was thinking – soothed him. "It's okay, Kyouya – I don't need any of that from you."

Hibari didn't reply; his eyes just closed as he waited for Dino's next actions. He could feel hands on his hips and he tensed involuntarily, his mind flashing back to things he didn't want to remember.

"Relax…" Dino whispered as he lowered his face towards Hibari's arousal, his hot breath sending shivers down his soon-to-be lover's spine.

Hibari was unprepared for when a wet mouth closed around him, but the pleasure he got out of the action was immeasurable. He moaned quietly to himself, his pride leaving no room for loud, shameful sounds of pleasure.

Dino ran his tongue up and down the base of Hibari's erection as his hand massaged the soft sac in his palm.

Hibari's onyx eyes were closed as he breathed raggedly, lifting a hand to his mouth to stifle his noises. His legs quivered as he felt a coil in his stomach he had never felt before. His arm felt like jelly as he tried to hold himself up on his right elbow, so he quickly lay back down on the mattress, letting Dino do his job.

The blond bobbed his head up and down along the shaft, his hands squeezing the skylark's sac carefully every now and then.

Hibari, even during his climax, refused to let as much sound as he could hold back escape his lips. He moaned softly as he felt himself empty within Dino's mouth, and he shuddered as he heard the older man swallow.

Dino, knowing they didn't have any lube, instead placed his own fingers in his mouth, salivating as best he could onto them.

Hibari didn't make any noise as the blond prepared him – it was nothing compared to what he had been through – and even when Dino pushed in, he did nothing.

The blond stilled as he allowed his lover to adjust to him and, when Hibari uttered the command to start moving, he searched for the younger's spot.

Hibari was quiet as Dino thrust carefully inside of him, the pain nothing compared to what it had once been. He didn't have high expectations for it feeling great, but when Cavallone scraped against his spot, his eyes opened and he let out a loud moan.

Dino knew he had found the younger's pleasure spot and continued to aim there. Hibari's moans were quiet, but they sounded much more pleasured and unrestrained than they had.

The coil in the raven's stomach snapped once more, and Hibari found himself releasing onto Dino's chests.

The blond grunted as the other's walls tightened on him, forcing him to release inside the younger.

The two were silent for a while as Dino laid by Hibari's side, not touching him just yet; he could never be too sure if cuddling after sex was something the skylark would want.

To his surprise, a head of black hair rested on Dino's chest, onyx eyes closed as Hibari's soft breathing indicated he was relaxed.

"Kyouya?" Dino raised a hand, running it through the younger's hair.

"Don't get used to it, omnivore," Hibari mumbled. "Your chest just happens to be more comfortable than the pillow."

Dino smiled to himself as he followed his lover into sleep. _Looks like I've somewhat tamed the savage skylark… even if he won't admit to it…_


End file.
